Paint It, Black! (World Vs Black)
by Leah Sora-Parker
Summary: They are unfeeling; the neighbors of the Pictonians. They are faceless, nameless, lightless. They are pure black. When they cast a beam down to earth that makes everyone "fall asleep", only a few lucky nations escape it. Now they're fighting blind, with no clue how to defeat the new enemy. The Pictonians are too far away to help. Now it's up to them, and them alone. World Vs. Black
1. The Gears of Fate

**The gears of Fate,**

**Spin round and round.**

**Love or hate?**

**They all fall down!**

**Pick a side,**

**Pick a road.**

**Let Time bide,**

**And never be told!**

**Hey, can you hear it?**

**Are you alone?**

**Can you feel it?**

**Destroy or atone?**

**Hee, hee, hee,**

**I find it sad,**

**Can't you see?**

**That you are bad!**

**You are Distorted!**

**You are Scorned!**

**You are Contorted!**

**You were warned.**

**Poor little you,**

**In this fairy tale.**

**The lie just grew,**

**It is now your jail.**

**Hate Oneself!**

**Love the Dead!**

**Break Yourself!**

**Fix it Red!**

**Sure enough,**

**You on your own.**

**Where is everyone?**

**Are you all alone?**

**You were warned.**

**The Time is nigh.**

**Destiny was scorned.**

**You must die.**

**The gears of Fate,**

**Now have fled.**

**Love or Hate?**

**Who cares, you're dead!**

* * *

_"Mindless, and Black; they are devoid of anything and everything. We've been battling them since the beginning. We've never beaten them. That's the real reason we decided to invade; we couldn't let you suffer the same fate as them. Now, though, it seems that you have no choice."_

* * *

_"America!"_

_"No!"_

_And like always, he took the fall. The only difference this time was that he was happy to do so._

* * *

_"I've been waiting, so long, so very very long, in that huge scary place. Why? Why won't you come visit me?"_

_"I-"_

_"Did you know? How much it hurt? How much it _tore?_ How much _it _grew?"_

_"I-It?"_

_"The monster inside me; and guess what? It's hungry."_

* * *

_"Germany! Germany! Where are you?"_

_A figure stepped out of the shadows._

_"H-Holy Rome?"_

* * *

_"Notice me. Please."_

_Silence._

_"_I'm here._"_

* * *

_"There used to be a place where sunflowers grew. It was sunny and warm; just like you would expect. Then the cold came, the biting, bitter cold. It froze everything, including my heart. And you know what was the worst thing? It froze those sunflowers too. Now they stand there, forever, encased in ice, wanting the warmth that used to be there, but isn't. Isn't that a worse punishment than dying?"_

* * *

_A shot._

_BANG!_

_A scream._

_"Japan!"_

_Then everything went dark._

* * *

_"N-no, this can't be happening, _this can't be happening._"_

_So why were his hands stained red?_

* * *

_"You've made me suffer for so long; this love... is a double-edged sword. Blessed for those young, happy memories; cursed for those of war, of death, of a world with me and you. Can I still go on? How much longer till I break? Or am I already broken? Have you broken me?"_

_"Hol-"_

_"Don't say that name!"_

_"B-but-"_

_"You really are an idiot. Can't you see, with every word you say, you're _hurting _me."_

_"I-I didn't mea-"_

_"I'm sure you didn't, but you did it all the same. Now it's _my _turn to hurt _you._"_

* * *

**The gears of Fate,**

**Spin round and round.**

**To it though,**

**You are not bound.**

**You chose what lies,**

**You chose what wakes.**

**You chose your ties,**

**Your chose your Fate.**

**The gears are spinning,**

**Clinging, Clanging.**

**Are you winning?**

**Is that you banging?**

**You chose your truths,**

**You chose your lies.**

**Be it memories of youth,**

**Or final goodbyes.**

**The gears are rusted,**

**Abandoned to rot.**

**Are you disgusted,**

**This is your final stop?**

Then m**ake the world,**

Let the old one burn.

**That one, sick and swirled,**

******Will never return.**

**********Make the choice!**

Bet it all!

**Speak your voice,**

******Or let the world fall.**


	2. Molly

**Molly**

**Song of the chapter: 'Hello' by Evanescence**

* * *

Molly had always resented her younger sister, Megan. Megan, the smart, college-scholarship one. Megan, the pretty, funny one. Meagan the pure, perfect one. But Molly never said anything. She knew Megan had it hard as well, having all those expectations pushed onto her. Often, she woke to Megan's crying in the night and would get out of her own warm bed to go and comfort her. She still remembered _that_ day vividly.

Molly had just gotten home from afterschool band, having been dismissed early since lightning was seen about a mile or so away. Her hand touched the doorknob, giving it a half-hearted pull. It didn't open.

Molly frowned to herself and pulled harder. It still didn't open. Warning bells began to go off in her head. Stooping, she hurriedly pulled the welcome mat up, knocking a potted plant over in her haste, and frantically grabbed the extra key. Rising, she quickly jammed the key into the keyhole and nearly kicked the door off its hinges.

"MEGAN!" she screamed, hoping that this was all a joke. A broken kind of sob met her ears and all her worst fears came rushing to her.

_No, no, nononononono-_

Why hadn't she notice it when Megan started to become more introverted? Smile less? Laugh scarcely? Waking up with bags under her eyes, and go to sleep with red puffy ones? Start to cry quieter? Start to become distant? _Start wearing long-sleeve shirts?_

Molly made a beeline to the bathroom where the sound was coming from. She jiggled the doorknob, crying out in frustration when met with the resistance of a locked door. The sobbing noise increased.

"M-Megan, Megan! Listen to m-me, step away f-from whatever your d-dooing," her voice was shaking with terror as she pounded desperately on the door. "I-it's okay, I'm h-here."

"I'm sorry," a weak voice floated back to Molly, over, she realized with dread, the sound of rushing water. "It's already too late..."

"Megan!" she cried, ramming her shoulder into the door over and over again. The sound of water stopped, giving her temporary relief. That feeling was dashed by the sound of splashing and a muffled sniffle. She increased her efforts, mentally counting the seconds. She gave up after forty-five. Finally, the door burst open and she gave a jubilant cry.

Stumbling into the room, Molly froze at the sight before her. There Megan was, eyes blank and cold as snow, lips blue and wrists red, hair fanning around her face. Molly screamed.

Later, at the hospital, her sister was saved by a team of doctors. She refused to let Megan out of her sight after that, always following her in school or tailing her after. Everyone let her, too, because Megan was the victim. Nobody saw how much it hurt _Molly,_ how much of _Molly's _future was being altered, how much _Molly _was falling.

Molly never told anyone though, it was her own little secret.

And you want to know a even secreter secret, that even Molly hid from herself?

**She had resented her sister so much, that a tiny part of her wished Megan had actually died.**

* * *

Today, Molly was walking home from school. Band practice was already over but she was late going home. Deciding to take a short-cut, she ducked down an alley that would more or less get her to house faster. Her entire attention was focused on the small screen of a cellphone, texting Megan, whom had stayed home with her mother, the only person she trusted with her, about how boring practice was.

She failed to notice how dark the alley was becoming, or the figures in the encroaching blackness. The only real reason she took note of it was because of how much brighter her screen seemed.

Molly glanced up, and screamed when she found an inky black blob in front of her face. Her volume increased when it hit with what looked like a black ray, making the girl disappear in a wave of shadows. When it was finished, the girl looked barely any different expect for three things:

One, an antenna sprouted from her head, exactly like the aliens.

Two, she appeared to be enveloped in a dark aura, like she was clothed in shadows.

Three, her eyes were cold. So _cold._

**"Destroy,"** the blobs murmured, their 'voices' swelling with each other, creating a wave effect. In response, Molly giggled.

"Of course~" she purred. "I can't wait!"

Molly turned, with glittering eyes, and walked out the alley and down the street. She was the first victim.

"Now, where are you Megan~"

* * *

Meanwhile, several miles away, two brothers who were sitting in the back of a government car, stiffened at the same time. The American one turned to the Canadian one, cowlick waving in air.

"Did you...?" America asked hesitantly, frowning as he tried to put the feeling into words.

"Yes," Canada replied quietly, also shaken at the sudden feeling. America took one look at his face and immediately ordered the driver to speed up.

Both couldn't wait to get to Niagara Falls.

* * *

Molina 'Molly' Smith smiled to herself as she made her way home through the familiar streets of Niagara Falls.


	3. Once Upon A Time

AN: Before I continue, I just want to say, thank you guys for supporting this idea. Thank you followers, favoriters, and reviewers! (I would like more reviews, preferably ones that tell me if this is interesting or anything like that, even critics! *shot* XD) I just thought I warn you, this fic will be very... _complex._It involves several different *leans into whisper* _worlds_. *leans back out* You heard no spoilers from me. Anyways, it will most definitely be sad, gruesome, _despair-inducing. _And mind-fucking, you can't forget mind-fucking. But it will also have it's hopeful, loving parts. Basically, don't expect this fic to be happy. It's meant to be sad. It's the 'Dark Black' part of Hetalia's 'Pure White' existence.

And just because I forgot, DISCLAIMER! I NO OWN HETALIA! This DISCLAIMER applies to all chapters.

* * *

Chapter 3: Once Upon A Time

Song of the Chapter: Lost One's Weeping DANGAN RONPA Ver. (You can find the sub version on xXwapa98xDXx's Youtube page thing.)

_Once upon a time, there was a beautiful world. It sang of hope and was the brightest world in the universe._

**Hee, Hee! It was delicious when it fell into despair!**

_The world operated on the system of Fate, its people toiling away to keep the Gears of Fate moving._

**Fate is stupid! It doesn't get you anywhere! Why don't you curse it?**

_The Gears of Fate powered the White Strings of Fate, connecting people in its heavenly embrace._

**It's suffocating. It was so much better when War broke out and painted them Red.**

_The people did not give up Hope though._

**Tch. Hope is stupid! That's why, it was such a pretty day when despair cloaked the world and those Gears fell.**

_Still, there was Hope?_

**Did you know that if you stain something with enough blood, it turns black? Those Strings are such a pretty color.**

_..._

**It was wonderful! Everyone had a life limit! Who knew that stopping those silly Gears was such fun?**

_No..._

**What's wrong? Too much for you?**

_You don't understand..._

**That's fine with me. Aw, are you crying?**

_A hero turned villain..._

**A gentleman turned madman!**

_A first love turned final goodbye..._

**An invisible bond turned into a silent bloodbath!**

_A angry mask is replaced with a happy one..._

**A happy face is replace with a stoic one!**

_The honored become the shameless..._

**Husband? Wife? Title's don't matter!**

_Sunshine becomes frozen as snow coats the flower..._

**The eldest weeps as the petals fall!**

_Despair is the thing with claws-_

**That lurks within the soul!**

_And purrs the growl without the warmth-_

**And won't be stopped at all!**

_And strongest-in the dark-is felt-_

***HUMPH* And loving must be wish!**

_That could stop the shadow Cat-_

**That eats the Happy Fish!**

_I've heard in the cherished land-_

**And on the calmest sea!**

_Yet, always, for eternity-_

**Is how our fight shall be.**

_Despair is made from Hope..._

**Hope is made from Despair...**

_**It's disgusting.**_

_I was just a bystander, standing on the edge of the chaos._

**I was in the thick of it, I WAS the chaos!**

_**You annoyed me.**_

_I am Hope._

**I am Despair.**

**_And we have reborn anew this broken world, to see if it can stand the test again._**

**_ONE LAST TIME._**

* * *

(In case you didn't get it: _Hope, _**Despair, **_**Hope and Despair**_.)

So, has your mind been fucked yet?

To explain some of the things in the above... _conversation_ (I use this lightly), I can only explain from the 'Despair is the thing with claws' to 'Is how our fight shall be.' Yes, it was a parody of the poem _Hope Is The Thing With Feathers. _The 'Happy Fish' is supposed to represent happiness, since Hope is a bird and Despair is a cat or any other clawed/purring animal you want. Even though it is seems slow, give it a moment; the plot shall pick up speed F.A.S.T. Which is short for, Fangirl Author Speed Tripled. Anyways, read, review, favorite, follow, wtf, and all that good stuff-or you can just click the tiny 'x' in the corner of your screen. Until next chapter.


End file.
